piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2019 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega: Darrell Retires
Best known for being the last race for Darrell Cartrip. Ryan Laney won the the race with Chase Racelott coming a close second and Cruz Ramirez in 3rd behind Chase. Cruz did very well and might win the Calladega 500 and Triple Crown. Jackson DNF in yet another Calladega race as he spins out on lap 88 and collects Sheldon Shifter, Tim Treadless, Conrad Camber and Barry Depedal. Next Gen Leak Less finishes in 24th. Another 19th place of Ed Truncan. Harvey Rodcap and Team Easy Idle could not attend the race due to their hauler involved in a road accident. Transcript Herbert Brown Funeral (1 day before race) Shannon: As you may know now. 1970's racer Herbert Brown and his daughter Katie Brown got killed in a road accident 2 days ago. Today we are at their funeral and as you can see lots of racers attending. Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Cal Weathers, The King, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Reb Meeker and more. to be continued by Ruby Darrell's last "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY" Darrell: FOR THE FINAL TIME, I, DARRELL CARTRIP, SHALL BE SAYING, BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY!!! LET'S GO RACING BOYS!!!!!!!! Bob: I will miss you so much Darrell. (sniffs) Darrell: Yeah me too actually. Who will do the BOOGITY's? I don't want Natalie to do it. Bob: Same here. Darrell: I enjoyed all my time as a Piston Cup announcer! I loved I got to see so many historic races like the 2005 Dinoco 400, 2008 Texas 300 and the 2011 Mood Springs 400 among others!!!!! Bob: I know Darrell. I guess I might retire by the end of the year too. Announcing without you just would not be the same. Darrell: I might say BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY loudly at my house whenever a race starts! I will still say it forever. until I die. In fact my last words before I die will be none other then BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bob: YEAH!!!!!! Jackson Crashes Darrell: OH AND THERE IS TROUBLE!!! JACKSON STORM SPINS!!!! HE COLLECTS TIM TREADLESS!!!! Bob: BARRY DEPEDAL, CONRAD CAMBER AND SHELDON SHIFTER ARE IN IT AS WELL!!!! Jackson: NOOOO I DNF AT ANOTHER CALLADEGA RACE!!! I HATE THIS (Dolphin Censor) speedway! THIS SPEEDWAY CAN GO DIE IN A (Pingas) FIRE!!!! Conrad (tire puncures): Jackson I hope you get a crash like Haul Inngas' in 2002. You suck. Darrell: There goes those racers! A great last race for me!! Jackson Storm DNF YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YA GET A CRASH LIKE HAUL INNGAS' IN 2002 AT THE CALLADEGA 500!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (End of Transcript) Results # Ryan Laney - 200 laps # Chase Racelott - 200 laps # Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps # Flip Dover - 200 laps # Cam Spinner - 200 laps # Michael Rotor - 200 laps # Dan Carcia - 200 laps # Bubba Wheelhouse Jr - 200 laps # H.J Hollis - 200 laps # Steve Lapage - 200 laps # Herb Curbler - 200 laps # Danny Swervez - 200 laps # J.D Mcpillar - 200 laps # Next Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps # Next Gen Vinyl Toupee - 200 laps # Richie Gunzit - 200 laps # Spikey Fillups - 200 laps # Aaron Clocker - 200 laps # Ed Truncan - 200 laps # Next Gen Spare Mint - 200 laps # J.P Drive - 200 laps # Jim Reverick - 199 laps # Richie Gunzit - 199 laps # Next Gen Leak Less - 199 laps # Eric Braker - 199 laps # Jonas Carvers - 199 laps # Jackson Storm - 87 laps(crash) # Tim Treadless - 87 laps(crash) # Sheldon Shifter - 87 laps(crash) # Conrad Camber - 87 laps(crash) # Barry Depedal - 87 laps(crash) # Chris Roamin - 33 laps(engine) # Next Gen Clutch Aid - 29 laps(hit the wall) # Rich Mixon - 9 laps(hit the wall)